The Little Dragon of Fire Country
by Coffee and Twinkies
Summary: Team Gai was sent on an A rank mission to capture a missing nin. Upon fighting the missing nin they were knocked out cold. When they came to they find the missing nin and his minions dead and WHAT? LEE DISAPPEARED! Who is the Little Dragon?discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**The Little Dragon of Fire Country**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But the original characters and this story are mine.

Author's note: This takes place in the newest season, Gaara is Kazekage, and Sakura has learned Tsunade's strength and medical techniques.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED DUE TO MISSPELLING.

**Chap. 1**

A bloody red sphere came forth to the sign of morning. Trees and plants reached out toward the suns friendly warms rays. Birds greeted the rays of life, while other animals shook off their nightly slumber. All signs of life were alive; All but for Kaida.

Kaida was dead. Dead to everyone she knew that she come to hate. Except for her sensei that died from unknown circumstances when she was twelve. After that she's been alone for many years in the ancient forest of Moriko. Never leaving the forest's shelter, protection, and necessities it gave her and in return she protected it from others who enter.

Kaida was around the age of seventeen or eighteen. She was short for her age but was lean and well toned. She had long chocolate tresses that flowed in a braid past her behind. Her eyes were the new spring grass and full of wisdom but cold from the years of hatred of the human race. She wore clothes from spoils of people who she killed that entered her territory, like merchants who lost their way from a path. Same with weapons.

Her daily life was simple: training from the teachings of her dead sensei of the ninja. Meditations to free her mind from the world which she hated. Hunting and gathering medicinal plants. And from time to time killing someone who enters her territory. She knew that one day she would die old in her forest home hating her own kind. Never knowing love or forgiveness.

* * *

It was a bright cloudless day in the hidden village of Konoha. Tsunade was sitting in her office with missions ready to assign. The first person to come in was Maito Gai. Gai was in his usual green spandex jumpsuit. He smiled at the fifth as a greeting and she nodded back. "So what do we have today Tsunade-sama?" He asked. 

Tsunade pulls out a file that was prepared for Gai to take. "Here's an A- rank mission." She began, "There has been rumors flying around that this criminal has been seen up in the northern area of Fire country." Pointing at the accurate location on a map of the five nations, "These rumors are fairly recent." She showed an outdated photo of the criminal to the spandex clad jounin, in which he examined closely.

The fugitive in the outdated photo was a young man. He was tall, muscular, short black hair fell past his cheek bones, his eyes, were dark and cruel. His garb was purposively a men's long sleeve kimono but had side slits starting at the hips revealing bootleg pants. He wore his forehead protector around his neck, revealing the symbol of the Hidden Cloud Village.

Gai looked at the name of the criminal. "Ryuji," He said. "THAT Ryuji?"

"Yep. There have also been rumors that he could be connected to Orochimaru."

"With him being that powerful, Orochimaru would want that power."

"Which is why you need to capture him and interrogate him on Orochimaru's whereabouts. I'd recommend you'd bring other jounin along."

Gai then gave his "nice guy" pose. "That won't be necessary; I'll bring my own students. They're good enough for this mission."

Tsunade gave him a good hard stare. "Very well, just be careful."

"You know I'll protect my students. WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Just go already."

* * *

On the training grounds, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were training while they were waiting for their sensei. Lee was kicking the log while Neji and Tenten we sparring off. 

They have grown over the years, Neji and Lee were now eighteen and Tenten was seventeen. Lee still looks the same, but has gotten much taller, a little bit more muscular, and now a chuunin. Neji has changed a lot; He's also much taller, and is now a jounin. Tenten, has changed a little bit, she still has the same hairdo, but has matured a lot, and is also a chuunin.

Finally Gai appears. "Greetings my youthful subordinates!" He called out. They stopped what they were doing. "Ohayo Gai-sensei." They chorused, Lee being more enthusiastic. "We have a mission today!" He said joyfully. This perked up the students a bit, since they haven't had any in a while. "Ooh what rank is it this time?" Tenten asked with interest. "This one's an A- rank."

"Heh, this should be good." Neji replied.

"But what will we be doing?" Lee asked, full of curiosity. Gai grinned, revealing sparkly teeth. "Were going to find a missing nin that has possible connections to Orochimaru," He explained, showing them the outdated photo of their target. "There were rumors that he's been spotted in the northern part of fire country."

"But isn't it dangerous up there?"

"You have me as your leader Lee. I won't let any of you die so easily."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They embrace each other with waterfall tears. Neji and Tenten just stare. "Some things never change." Tenten grumbled.

"Yeah." Neji agreed. After about a minute of waterfall tears, they go off to get proper gear for the mission. An hour later, they return with backpacks filled with necessary items to aid with the mission and soon they fly off to the north to find Ryuji, the missing jounin of the hidden cloud village.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? R and R! it gives me motivation to write! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But the original character and ideas are mine.

AN: finally I got done with this blasted chapter. Sorry for the wait guys, now on with the story!

Blah narrative text

"Blah" talking

"_blah" _thinking

**Chap. 2**

Gai and company were leaping and bounding from tree to tree, making their way up north. Silence was among the quartet, while the sound of birds and rustling leaves was deafening. Gai was already beginning to think of a plan to capture the missing nin. While the other three were wondering who Ryuji was. Lee being the curious one had to break the silence. "Gai-Sensei, who is this Ryuji person?" Lee asked. Gai paused for a moment, reluctant to reveal what he's heard about the infamous ninja. He took in a deep breath before the plunge of what his old subordinates were about to hear.

"Ryuji, as you know is a missing nin from the hidden cloud village." Gai began, "He was the genius of genjutsus. Some of his illusion techniques were so powerful and effective that they became forbidden techniques. But something happened that caused the horrendous crimes that made him a missing nin."

He breathed a moment and looked at his subordinates, who were taking in every word whilst moving from branch to branch with haste. "What did he do?" Tenten chirped, ducking her head from a low branch.

"Ryuji massacred an entire boarding school that was for young orphans and killed many top jounins along with other missing nin that tried to follow him but were caught. Only he escaped and never was heard from again."

"He slaughtered children? That's terrible." Lee commented, horrified.

"So what kind of genjutsus would he use?" Neji asked.

"I heard that he would usually use the kind that would paralyze the opponent. So then he can have his way. And another one of his favorites is Kokuangyo no jutsu. But he was desperate then he would use one of his forbidden genjutsus and kill them off."

"Have you heard of any of the genjutsus before?" Tenten asked interestedly.

"Unfortunatly no."

"Then let's begin to form a strategy to capture this Ryuji." Neji said finally. Lee and Tenten agreed while Gai only nodded. The quartet leaped down from canopy top and began to devise a plan.

* * *

All was silent in the northern part of Fire country. Four dark blurry figures were moving at high speed through the forest green. Each blurry blob was scanning the area. After a few minutes all of them skidded to a halt. The four blurry figures were actually people, and all were male. Three were fairly young and one was in late thirties. The three were wearing the Sound uniform, while the one was clad in a creamy brown tunic, forest camouflage pants with a black sash tied around the waste, and last but not least the ninja shoes. He had shoulder length black hair and dark cold eyes. 

"So this is the area where our sound nins keep disappearing to." Said one sound nin, called Akio. Another sound nin named Botan answered. "I guess so." He replied.

"Hm, this place doesn't look dangerous." The third nin boasted, going by the name of Goro.

"Don't be fooled, we've lost many ninja in this forest," The leading ninja said gruffly and the three fell mute. "This is called Moriko forest. There were once stories that a mysterious being protected the forest from looters and those who hunted game. And whoever entered the forest never returned."

"Yeah, but were at the edge, were not going any further into the forest are we boss?" Botan asked.

"Don't tell me that you believe in that fairytale." Goro jeered.

"I'll just kill whatever's in there if we go in." Akio simply stated.

"I don't believe in fairytales either, but whatever's in there that is killing off the sound ninja we're going to capture it and use it to wipe out Konoha." The boss said finally.

"Those were Orochimaru's orders, and you're the best for it," Akio replied.

"After all, you are the infamous Ryuji."

Ryuji smirked, at being called infamous. But his expression quickly changed and became alert. "I sense someone coming." He began. Soon the other three were alert as well.

"Start making traps."

The trio nodded and scattered in all directions to setup traps for the incoming victim or victims.

* * *

Kaida was meditating in the waterfall to empty her mind of all thoughts and distractions. Like the ninjas that kept entering her territory more frequently than usual and of course killing them all. Most were bearing a symbol of a sound note on their forehead protectors. 

Sometimes she would catch some of their conversations. Many times she would hear about a man called Orochimaru, and what he was trying to do. Other times she would hear about a "Chosen one" and how special he is.

She began to think. _"Pathetic humans, such a nuisance you are. You should have learned by now not to venture in Moriko forest. You get in the way of my training and you scare away the animals. How much longer until you stupid humans realize that you will die as soon as you step foot in my territory."_

After about a half hour of meditating and venting, she dried herself off, putting on her training garb(white bandages holding down her breast, cream colored shirt, brown draw string pants and weighted ninja shoes) and grabbing some training gear. She went off to her personal training ground to stretch, train and to learn a new jutsu from the many scrolls that her sensei kept.

* * *

Team Gai were getting much closer to the northern part of Fire country. They had already devised a plan to capture Ryuji and also thought of the many obstacles that could get in their way and ways of getting over them. 

Neji was scanning through the area with his three hundred and sixty degree vision when he suddenly came to an abrupthalt. "Neji what is it?" Tenten asked earnestly.

"What do you see?" Lee pressed. Neji paused a moment to clarify what he has seen. "I see four people. Sixty meters north east, they're resting."

Neji then noticed and exploding tag twenty meters ahead. "There are traps already setup." Neji finished.

"So they noticed our presence already eh?" Gai mused, deep in thought for a millisecond then flashed the 'good guy' pose. "Yosh! We avoid the traps and give them the surprise attack of youth!" He exclaimed, revealing a row of sparkly teeth. Lee chimed in. "They won't know what hit them Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"If you do that then there won't be a surprise attack of youth!" Tenten said harshly, not wanting to be given away. Gai and Lee quickly went mute. Lee's eyes turned to a sad puppy look while facing Tenten. "Tenten you're so smart!" Lee silently cried as he was about to embrace the kunoichi for her intelligence. A couple of punches to the head later, Lee went to normal.

Gai drew out his strategy in the dirt, beginning to give orders. "Yosh, we split into teams of two." He began, drawing four stick people and writing their names under each one. "Neji, Tenten you two go in this direction, while Lee and I go in this direction."

"So you want us to circle them and attack from different directions." Neji finished.

"Hai."

"Okay then, but what're we gonna do with the rest of them?" Tenten asked.

"Take one, and leave the rest unconscious."

"Hai."

* * *

The sound nin and Ryuji were forming a strategy of how to capture on whatever lies within the heart of the ancient forest while they were waiting for the traps to go off. "So how are we going to know if we caught the mysterious killer?" Boton asked, clueless on what exactly what they were looking for. 

"Yeah we don't even know what it even looks like." Akio agreed.

"It takes many different forms of a person. But it always wears a hunter nin's mask. Or so I heard." Ryuji explained.

"So we look for something with a mask. That seems easy enough." Goro stated.

"Well then let's rest up until the traps go off since it's guaranteed that someone or something will make it go off."

* * *

Neji and Tenten were quietly moving through the forest avoiding traps. They exchanged a few words with each other and keeping in contact with Gai and Lee on the radios. "Gai when we reach our designated spot, what kind of sign do we wait for?" Neji asked, quietly speaking into the coms. He waited a second for him to respond. 

"If you get there before we do, wait for us to get to our destination. And when we do, I'll call you upon the coms to let you know when to commence the surprise attack of youth."

"Hai."

* * *

Gai and Lee were moving through the forest as well quickly, quietly, and also avoiding traps. "Gai-sensei, what exactly are we going to do for the surprise attack of youth?" Lee mumbled, loud enough so only his favorite teacher would hear. 

"I'm tossing some miniature bombs at their feet. Then we commence the surprise attack with a silent 'Dynamic Entry'." He answered, flashing his sparkling teeth that went 'ping'. Lee smiled back revealing his set of sparkly teeth that went 'ping'.

Suddenly they heard something crunch, then everything happened in a blink of an eye. Lee accidentally stepped on a dead crispy leaf that was connected to many explosives. "Kuso!" Lee swore, realizing his mistake.

"RUN!" Gai cried. They flew from tree to tree as they were enveloped in the massive eruption.

end of chapter two

* * *

Hehe, I love cliffys. Sorry I meant this to be a longer chapter but it felt so right just to leave it at that and make you wonder what happened to Gai and Lee. Dont worry the next chapter should be much more interesting.

R and R and stay tuned until the next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But the ideas and OC's are mine.

Blah text

"blah" talk

"_Blah"_ thinking

**BLAH **noise

"**blah" **mysterious voice

**Chap. 3**

"Tori, Saru, Uma, Ryu…" Kaida was memorizing a set of hand seals to commence on one of her sensei's forbidden techniques. Upon doing so she recalled a memory of a training session with her sensei.

FLASHBACK

Kaida was seven. She was working on a genjutsu under the supervision of her sensei. Kaida was a scrawny built kid, her chocolate tresses reached her shoulders, and her eyes were emotionless. She was wrapped in a short white kimono, and wore black spandex shorts.

Her sensei was a young man that was in his mid to late twenties. Short ebony locks fluttered past his cheek bones. His eyes were emotionless black tunnels. His garb was of a fishnet shirt, over that was a men's kimono with the sides split; he wore bootlegged pants and black ninja shoes.

"Usagi, O-hitsuji, Nezumi…" Kaida mumbled to herself. Her sensei shook his head. "You're doing the Nezumi seal wrong again." Her sensei called. Kaida popped her eyes open and looked at her tiny hands. "Gomen sensei." She said.

"Do not apologize to me over something so meaningless." He responded. She only nodded and redid her set of hand seals. After the third attempt of doing the set of hand seals, she finally did it right and shouted out. "Kokuangyo no jutsu!"

The entire training area went dark. Her sensei noticed that it got lighter and darker every few seconds. And then everything went back to normal. He smirked at his student who was panting slightly at straining a little too much over making the genjutsu successful. "Do not strain yourself, you'll wear yourself out in combat if you strain." He said. Kaida looked up at her sensei with an emotionless stare. "Relax and do it again."

"Hai."

She cleared her mind of all thoughts and took a deep breath. Once again she did the set of hand seals and called out. "Kokuangyo no jutsu!"

Once more the training area was painted black. It stayed that way for ten seconds straight until her sensei dispelled it. "Well done Kaida, you have completed your first A-ranked genjutsu. Now let's go work on your taijutsus." He congratulated.

She blinked for a few seconds and bowed. "Arigatoo sensei." She said. Another second later she began to feel light in the chest. Confused at this, thinking that something was wrong she called to her teacher. "Sensei, I feel strange." She began, "My chest feels real light. Is this a side affect of successfully executing a high-level jutsu?"

Her teacher stared at her, bewildered that she didn't know what she was feeling. For only having her with him for seven months he thought that she kept her emotions to herself. He almost wanted to laugh. "Kaida that is not a side effect, it is happiness and the feeling of pride and success that you completed a very difficult jutsu." He explained, beginning to smile a little. Kaida cocked her head, confused about what she just heard.

"Happiness?"

"Hmmm, it's like feeling when you get on the day of Christmas. Or doing something that you enjoy or spending time with someone you like."

Kaida thought for a minute and a small smile crept across her face. "I understand sensei. I enjoy spending my time training with you."

END OF FLASHBACK

She shook the memory away from her mind. She began to concentrate on the set of hand seals again. "Inu, Ousu-buta, Tora…"

She was interrupted by a huge eruption from the south. The ground shook a little making her stumble a bit. She looked up to see a large cumulus of smoke rising to the sky. She felt a wave of anger taking her, realizing that people were in her forest home once again. She flew off to her cave to get ready to seek and destroy.

* * *

"Oho! Looks like we caught something." Ryuji mused, as he and his sound teammates leaped from branch to branch towards the blast. Smoke begun to clear as they ventured closer to destruction of their traps created. The smoke screen cleared at last when they landed to see what they have caught. 

Lying in the midst of the debris were two mangled bodies. They looked like twins but one was obviously much older than the other one. Both wore green and orange leg warmers. Goro walked over to the older limp body and pushed it over with his foot and saw the symbol of leaf on his forehead protector. "Guess they were after us. They didn't know what hit em." Goro stated staring down at the corpse. He gave it a good hard kick.

**POOF**

"Nani!" Ryuji cried out in surprise as the other corpse disappeared into a puff of smoke as well. They were bushins, they fell into their trap.

Suddenly Boton, Goro and Akio were knocked away a distance by something green and spinning. Ryuji was about to attack the green spinning thing when he heard someone shout out "Dynamic Entry!" and being kicked in the jaw. Ryuji then saw the two people dressed in green, shiny bobbed haircuts, and thick eyebrows. Both were bearing the leaf symbol. "Who the hell are you!" Ryuji raged and shocked at the sight of them.

"We are Konoha's beautiful green beasts, Maito Gai!"

"And Rock Lee!"

FLASHBACK

"RUN!" Gai cried. They flew from tree to tree as they were enveloped in the massive eruption.

Gai grabbed his student and dove behind a giant pile of stones and boulders to shield themselves from the centre of the explosion. Many of the boulders shattered and covered Gai and Lee giving them bumps, bruises, and scratches. When everything seemed to be a standstill they quickly moved surfaced from the rocks.

The enemy did not come yet and there was a lot of smoke from the aftermath of the mass explosion. "Bushin no jutsu." Gai muttered and two replicas appeared and look to the real Gai for orders. "You, do a henge of my cute student and both of you go out there and play dead."

"Hai."

One did a henge no jutsu and turned into a replica of Lee. Both looked they went through a minefield and ran out there to go play dead until the enemy arrived.

END OF FLASHBACK

"More like green freaks if you ask me." Akio grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. Goro and Boton followed the suit.

Gai and Lee stood back to back in their fighting stances ready to take on the oto-nin and Ryuji. Boton leaped at them, throwing shuriken at their vital areas while Akio came at them in another direction. Lee quickly dodged Akio's land kick, landing as many punches as he could.

Gai blocked the shuriken and gave Botan an uppercut, knocking him away. He quickly went after Ryuji, throwing some handless kunai knives at him. Ryuji blocked them all with his own kunai and blocked Gai himself who was coming at him with his own. "Are you the missing nin of the Hidden Cloud village Ryuji?" Gai asked with strain. Ryuji was taken aback a bit, surprised that they heard of him. Gai didn't have time to wait for an answer because he had to pull away to block an attack attempt form Goro. Unfortunately for Gai he felt a searing pain in his side. Ryuji stabbed him.

Lee was fighting Botan and Akio. Botan nearly surprised him earlier from coming up from behind to cut him. He was doing fine taking on the duo until two bushins of a Botan came in and slashed him on both sides with a sword. Lee felt like he was on fire, he cried in pain. But his pain was short lived when he felt a hard tap against the back of his neck and knew no more.

"Lee!" Gai shouted out of shock he tried to run toward his prized student. Ryuji however came I front of him. "Your target is me!" He said coldly, "And if I was the Ryuji from the cloud village what's it to you?" He said all of this while sending a few lightning no jutsus at him.

"Our orders were to take you into custody." He replied in anger, dodging his attacks with a lot of effort. _"So the rumors were true."_

The oto-nin were about to knock Gai dead when a whole barrage of throwing weapons fell from the sky. Akio, Goro, and Botan were hit by multiple kinds but they turned into logs. Two figures leaped into the scene, male and female.

"Neji! Tenten! You're late!" Gai growled. Tenten smiled until she saw the unconscious Lee. "Oh no Lee!" She cried out running toward hi limp body but was blocked off by the oto-nin trio. She whipped out her collapsible bo staff, beating Akio and Botan mercilessly. They both felt a rib crack from the powerful blows from the staff.

Neji activated hi Byakugan to see the tenketsus. He began tapping away with his juken against Goro. Unfortunately for Goro he felt inside of his chest making him gasp for air.

Meanwhile, Gai has been throwing punches, punches and jutsus to pin Ryuji down while dodging many of Ryuji's powerful lightning attacks and taijutsus.

Finally Ryuji had enough of playing around and was getting low on chakra. He decided to knock them all out in one blow and take them into custody of Orochimaru. "Kokuangyo no jutsu!"

Everything around them went black. _"Oh no one of his favorite genjutsus." _Gai thought instantly. Before Gai could dispel the powerful genjutsu he felt a tap against hi neck and blacked out.

"Gai!" Tenten cried out. She was trying to sense Ryuji's presence while fighting with two kamas against Akio and Botan. Goro used one of his sound jutsus against Neji, paralyzing him and knocking him unconscious. Only Tenten was left. The oto-nin trio stood back and laughed despite their pain realizing what Ryuji had done. "You're finished." Goro grinned wincing a little bit from the blows of the juken. Tenten decided to use her ultimate attack the Soushouryu. But before she could execute the attack something hit her hard against neck and knew nothing more.

Ryuji dispelled the illusion, seeing all of the unconscious leaf ninja scattered everywhere when everything went back to normal. "Haha Konoha ninjas are weak!" Botan sneered staring down at the kunoichi with disgust. Akio nudged Neji with his foot. "So what're we going to do these guys?" Akio asked.

"Were going to take them into custody." Ryuji answered moving over to take Gai.

"What about him?" Goro asked pointing at Lee who was still unconscious and bloody.

"He'll be dead soon, no use taking him."

"Wait let's heal him quick and use him as a hostage to make the others talk."

Ryuji thought about this for a moment. Knowing perfectly well that the leader will talk because they look incredibly alike, like father and son. "Good idea, they wouldn't let their own comrades suffer." He said finally. Botan smirked, "And since you're the master of genjutsus Ryuji-sama, they're gonna go through hell!"

Ryuji and the other oto-nin began to chuckle lightly. Goro went over towards Lee's limp bloody body to do emergency care. "You're gonna go through it the worst little green freak." He whispered and began to heal him.

Suddenly everything went black. Everything around Ryuji, the oto-nin trio, and the unconscious team Gai disappeared. Ryuji realized that this was the same genjutsu that he used and made an attempt to dispel it but nothing happened. The sound nin tried to dispel it too but were unable to do so. "Did you plan this Ryuji-sama?" Akio asked. Ryuji stared at him like he was an idiot. "Hell no why would I?" He replied and tried to dispel it once again.

"**Try dispelling it all you want but only the one who cast it can dispel it." **A voice called out. They all grew still, becoming aware of another presence. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Goro shouted going into a defensive stance. Everyone followed suit. Their only response was a chuckle that echoed through out the ancient grounds. **"Now why would I do something that foolish? Humans are so…pathetic."**

The oto-nin trio paled realizing what it was. "The mysterious voice of Moriko forest." Akio breathed. He remembered what they were here for. To capture whatever that thing was and use it to wipe out Konoha. He dropped his guard some and began to speak. "We have come here to negotiate-" But Ryuji cut him off.

Lee slowly regained consciousness. He couldn't move he felt weak from loss of blood. He noticed that everyone one his team was on the ground not moving. _"Nani? We lost?"_ He thought. He was about to make an attempt to will his body to move when he heard the mysterious voice. He then noticed what was really going on and lay still to listen and to stop his own bleeding.

"**Negotiate? Why should I negotiate with weak humans?"**

"Our master, Orochimaru-sama sends his greetings and wishes you to join him in his reign of power." Ryuji said formally bowing. There was a moment of silence. **"Orochimaru eh? So that's why I kept seeing multiple sound nins entering the forest. And of course I killed every one of them."**

There was silence once again, leaving them to be shocked that she killed many of their comrades from before. Lee was surprised to hear this too. Then it spoke again** "I have no desire for power. You can tell him that he should look else where."**

Ryuji sort of figured that it would say no but he would not give up so easily. "Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be very pleased. This is not a request it's a demand from him-" He was cut off by the voice responding in disgust. **"So what? What's he gonna do about it? And what will you do about it? You of all people are the worst. You disgust me. Imposter."**

"_Imposter?"_ The sound nin and Lee thought as it processed through their brains. Trying to figure out what was going on. _"What does it mean?"_

Ryuji was stunned at what it was saying. Insulted and curious he had to ask. "Who are calling an imposter?"

The voice chuckled again. **"I'm saying you are not the missing nin Ryuji."**

Ryuji paled, enraged that someone would object.

The oto-nin stared in shock of what they just heard. Their Ryuji? An imposter? Then again he joined the Orochimaru brigade not too long ago but he gained the trust of many of the high ranking ninja. Lee was just as shocked. _"Could this be true?"_ He thought. Botan was thinking the same thing so he spoke up. "Um, Ryuji-sama is this true?" He asked in a chirpy way.

Ryuji stared in shock and anger at his team mates. _"How dare they question me!"_ He thought but he had to regain his courage. "Of course I am! I'm the master of genjutsus!"

Before he could go any further he felt something tighten around his neck. He began to struggle along with his team mates that have also began to struggle of the beings grasp. But then they felt something wrap around both of their wrists and ankles. He could not move.

The voice began to speak again. **"If you are who you say you are, then you would be able to answer my question. A question only the real Ryuji would know the answer to. If you answer this question correctly I will let you go."**

Ryuji was pale and drenched in his own icy sweat of fear. "And if I answer incorrectly?" He asked trying his best to show no fear. The voice chuckled, suddenly he heard the strangled cries of his team mates but they were suddenly cut off. He heard three quiet thuds and all was silent. All three of his team mates were decapitated. What little color that was left in his face was now gone. _"Good lord."_ Lee thought feeling sick to his stomach from watching the entire scene trying not to regurgitate.

"**Are you ready to answer your question?" **The voice cooed icily. **"If you do not answer then you will suffer the same fate as them."**

Ryuji cringed at the sight of the headless corpses of his team mates. Not wanting to wind up like them he valued his life so he had no choice and if he got out of this alive then he would go some place very far away from there and start his life anew. He took a deep breath.

"Hai."

"**What was your true reason for massacring the boarding school?"**

"_Uh oh…" _He never really thought about this. He always felt that Ryuji was a heartless man, a genius of genjutsus but never really like anyone. It was mentioned that he went on a killing rage because he felt like it. He felt that this was his reason so he took a deep breath.

Lee was also curious about his reason too. He heard that something happened that made become the way he was he was about to find out.

"Because I felt like it." Ryuji answered.

There was a long pause and suddenly he heard the voice chuckle. It grew louder until the voice was laughing like a psycho. But it suddenly stopped. He blinked in confusion, wondered if he answered right or not. He then saw a hunter-nin's mask appear inches in front of his face.

The mask was oval shaped and smooth. It bore no symbol of a village and only two thin slits were shown so the eyes could see. One blue wavy line was painted under each eyehole curling up across the white surface.

Ryuji wasn't what to expect until he one word that decided his fate. **"Incorrect."**

He suddenly could not breathe. His arms and legs were being pulled in different directions. He couldn't scream he couldn't think except for the pain and that he was going to die.

Lee heard a crack, pop and tearing of limbs. He had to look away. He couldn't bare the sight. He heard a silent thud, telling him it was over. Then all the darkness diminished. He took a peek of what the mysterious being looked like.

The mysterious being was actually a person. A young person at that and giving away the signs of femininity. She was lean and well toned. She wore a men's white kimono that the hem only reached at the top of the knees and a blood red sash was tied around the wiast. The kimono was worn loosely revealing a black shirt with a V neck fishnet (think of Itachi's shirt). The sides of the kimono were split revealing black drawstring pants that reached her calf halfway. Black ninja shoes cover her feet. Her hair was worn up in a bun which was covered by a piece of cloth. She had a bo staff made of bamboo hung against her back.

Lee sudden had a terrible thought. What if she killed them too? She could easily do so. He coughed a little bit and feeling weaker and slipping into darkness.

* * *

Neji shifted in his unconscious. He slowly began to open his milky eyes. Everything was blurry at first. _"Where am I? What just happened?"_ He thought. Then he remembered. Everything went black Gai went unconscious, Tenten fighting along side of him, his opponent used a sound based attack on him making him immobile and knew nothing more after that. He looked around seeing he wasn't taken hostage and remained where he dropped. 

He was about to get up when he noticed a head looking right at him. He gasped out in surprise sooner realizing that it was one of sound nin's heads. He scanned the area seeing three headless corpses and one that had no limbs. He cringed at the sight. _"What happened to them? Did Tenten do this? No she knew we had to bring back Ryuji alive. So who did it? Or what did it?" _

He looked around finally noticing that they were missing one more. Lee. _"Where did he go? Byakugan!"_

Veins popped out on the sides of his eyes scanning three-sixty and fifty feet all around but there was no Lee. Lee disappeared. He switched off his Byakugan and went to wake up Tenten. Before he could something caught his eye. A little notebook was on the ground. It was Lee's. He picked it up and flipped through the pages until he stopped at the last place were he written. There was one set of sentences that was not Lee's chicken scratch writing. Quickly he read them.

_A little turtle fell into the path of the little dragon of the forest. He clings to life so, only time will tell if he lives. _

_-little dragon-_

Neji stowed it in pocket and ran over to Tenten to wake her up. He shook her lightly but calling loudly to her. Seconds later she stirred, her eyes slowly blinking and looking at the one who has awoken her. "Neji." She mumbled. Then her eyes flew open. "Oh my god Neji!" She shouted as she threw her arms around him relieved that he was okay. But a millisecond later she realized what she was doing and quickly pushed him away, blushing a tinge of pink.

Neji turned away to hide his blush which soon disappeared when they heard a loud groan. Their sensei was waking up. "Tenten c'mon we need to tell him that Lee is gone." Neji said.

Tenten blinked. "Gone? Whaddaya mean gone?"

"He disappeared now come on Gai needs to know this."

He pulled her up from the ground and ran over to meet Gai. Tenten winced at the sight of dead bodies but thought none of it. _"Geez what happened when I went out?"_ She wondered.

Gai rolled over in his unconsciousness dreaming of being youthful forever. However it ended shortly when he felt himself being shaken violently. "Wha?" He mumbled.

"WAKE UP GAI!"

"Huh?"

"Kakashi burned all of your green jumpsuits!"

"WHAT! KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HOW DARE-"

He was up yelling at the heavens at Kakashi until he heard a squishy crunch sound. He looked down and saw an arm under his foot. He looked around seeing all the corpses and gore. He whirled around to see Neji and Tenten but he could not see any signs what so ever of his cute student. "What happened here? And where's Lee?" He asked full of worry.

"We don't know and Lee's disappeared. Neji couldn't find him with the Byakugan." Tenten answered hoping if that helped. Neji pulled out Lee's notebook from his pocket. "I found this and someone else written in it." Neji said, giving the green beast the notebook. Gai opened it to the spot where Lee's note taking stopped and read the message.

"Neji, Tenten we now commence a rescue mission to find Lee and this little dragon."

End of chapter 3

* * *

Whew! This was a long chapter! But well worth it! I really could've gone into detail on the headless corpses and the limbless one but I don't want to rate it Mature and I don't want you to be barfing up what ever you had to eat before you read this. This is the only showing of blood and gore until much later in the series. And as you saw there will be a little bit of Neji x Tenten going on. 

Now please leave me a review! You leave a review, you give me motivation to update faster! And if you have questions email me.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But the OC's and story is mine!

Blahtext

"Blah"talking

"_Blah"_thinking

_Blah_ dream

**Chap. 4 **

Kaida was returning from a pond close by to her cave with cold wet strips of thick cloth. The sun was beginning to set in the west as the sky was glowing gold, while the clouds illuminated pink and lavender. She set the wet strips of cloth on a flat stone piece. She took one placed it on her 'prisoner's' unconscious forehead.

This prisoner was a young man around her age. He was tall, thin, and had lean muscles. He had ebony hair that was bobbed cut and thick eyebrows to match. He once wore a green jumpsuit and but Kaida cut the top part of it to heal the critical wounds he received which was now bandaged up.

The rest of his clothing in which consisted of a green vest and orange legwarmers was hung up. The weights that were around his legs (In which Kaida had some difficulty taking off) were in a neat pile at the mouth of the cave.

Much to Kaida's fortune the bleeding finally stopped and he was still breathing but it was raspy. So all now Kaida had to do was wait and see if he would survive. Her thoughts wandered back to earlier events that took place that day.

FLASHBACK

Kaida followed the smoke until she neared where the explosion took place. Then she cloaked herself with a jutsu so no one would sense her chakra to give away her presence. She saw three ninjas bearing the sound symbol. She rolled her eyes, _"Geez they don't know when to quit do they?"_ She thought to herself. She saw two of them take out her prisoner while the other one was attacking another man who looked incredibly like her prisoner. The look alike knocked the one sound ninja away and went after her prisoner who was bleeding and unconscious. "Lee!" He cried out but he was block by another man who had dark eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Your target is me!" He said coldly, "And if I was the Ryuji from the cloud village what's it to you?"

Kaida froze. _"How dare he!" _She felt rage bubbling up inside of her._ "How dare he! He must die!"_

"Our orders were to take you into custody." The green clad man responded. Kaida couldn't stand it she was going to kill them all right then and there. But suddenly she saw a dark cloud of throwing weapons fall from the sky. Hitting the three sound ninjas dead on but they turned into logs.

Then two figures jumped into the scene. One was a female with her hair tied up in two buns and the other was male who had white eyes. At first Kaida thought he was blind but he seemed to know where everything was. "Neji! Tenten! You're late!" The green clad man growled.

A while later the sound nin and the imposter were talking while their opponents lay unconscious. They were talking about taking them into custody. One of boasted, "And since you're the master of genjutsus Ryuji-sama, they're gonna go through hell!"

Kaida bubbled over with rage. She quickly did a set of hand seals and whispered. "Bringer of Eternal darkness." And everything around her except for her victims and the ones unconscious corpses. She put on her hunting mask and thought in her anger. _"How dare you use his name. You shall die imposter."_

After killing the Ryuji imposter she dispelled the field. She took a breather for a moment until she heard a light cough. She turned to see the young green clad boy slipping back into unconsciousness. She noticed that he was the only one bleeding out of the rest. She looked him over and noticed the symbol on his forehead protector. _"What symbol is that? I've never seen such a strange symbol before."_

She took off her mask and tucked it away. She considered killing these people too. But she was curious and wanted answers on why they were here to capture that imposter. She decided to take him prisoner and heal him for answers. She picked him up but something fell out.

She saw a little notebook on the ground. She put the boy back down to pick up the little notebook and flipped through the pages. The notebook was filled with notes, most mentioning a man named Gai-Sensei and the spring time of youth. She decided to leave something in there to pique his comrade's curiosity and wrote something down with the pen that was inside the notebook.

When she was done she dropped it and picked up her prisoner and left the murder scene.

END OF FLASHBACK

She began to prepare a medicinal tea for her prisoner so that his wounds would heal faster. "Gai-Sensei…" He moaned. Kaida stopped to listen. _"He's dreaming."_ She thought but she shook it away and continued to make the tea.

* * *

The remainder of team Gai scattered through out the forest searching for their teammate Lee. Gai used his speed and youthful senses, Tenten used her keen eyes and chakra senses, and Neji used his Byakugan. So far there was nothing, no trace of chakra anywhere. _"Kuso! Where is he!"_ Neji thought.

"_Where have you gone my prized pupil?"_ Gai wondered.

"_Lee you couldn't have just disappeared. Where did you go?"_ Tenten mused.

When the horizon swallowed the sphere of light they made camp. They had very little to say except for their reports. Even Gai could not even bring himself to be enthusiastic. Only one thing was on their minds and that was Lee and wondering if he's even still alive.

* * *

Kaida hand gave him the medicinal tea in his unconsciousness. Which he took without choking and drowning himself. But now he was shivering from his sweat. Kaida felt his face and chest; he was boiling hot to the touch. He had a fever. She needed him to live for interrogation purposes.

She left his side to grab her handmade blanket of rabbit fur and handmade rabbit fur pillow stuffed with down feathers. But she felt a tug on her pant leg when got up. She turned to see that her prisoner had a grip on her clothing but he was still unconscious. She pried his fingers off her pants and went to go get her pillow and blanket. _"Geez is he really unconscious or what?" _

"Don't leave me." He mumbled. She froze as she was holding the blanket and pillow. She stared at him wondering who the hell he was. _"He's acting like he was still awake by muscle memory. Amazing."_

But she also began to think about what he said. She said them once five years ago when she was twelve as her sensei died. She shook the thoughts away. _"Damn humans."_

She lifted his head to put the pillow underneath and covered him with the blanket. But his shivering did not lessen. "Warmth…" He murmured. She then realized that he needed body warmth. _"Kuso! You're gonna get smacked around when you wake up human!"_ She thought. She took off her shoes and kimono so that she only wore a shirt and her drawstring pants and crawled in under the under the blanket to warm up her ill prisoner.

* * *

_It was nightfall. All was silent, not even a breath of wind or a chirp of a cricket disturbed the still night. Lee was walking through an unknown forest. A full waxed moon was his only guiding light. He kept walking in one direction until he came into clearing of a massive wide open field. _

_He saw a large building that looked like a school and an orphanage. A thing of playground equipment stood close by to it. He scanned the area until his eyes laid upon a tiny little figure sitting at the highest point of the playground equipment. He moved closer to get a better look. He then saw that the tiny little figure was a little girl._

_The little girl was around the age of five or six. Her tresses grazed passed her cheek bones. She wore only a gray night shirt and little boy boxers. She was staring at the night sky, not aware of Lee's presence. _

_Lee was about to go right up to her and ask her what she was doing out so late. But before he could move an inch he heard the sound of children screaming. The little girl snapped out of her stargazing and stared back at the building. Soon the sound of glass shattering was heard. Then the building was up in flames. Lee stood in terror at the sight. Children were being slaughtered in that building and he couldn't do anything. The little girl was frozen at the sight of the burning orphanage. _

_Suddenly everything turned black around Lee and the little girl. The little girl began to change. Lee couldn't move from his spot he could not turn away. The little girl was growing older from a tiny little girl to a young woman. Her hair grew long in length. Her body grew taller, her legs longer and her waist thinner. He could not see her face the entire time during the transformation. _

_Finally everything stopped. The girl was now a young woman. Her long chocolate tresses flowed past her buttocks. She now wore what looked like a men's kimono and drawstring pants. Her back was facing him, seemingly unaware of his presence. "Who are you?" He called out. The woman turned around to face him. But her face was covered by a hunter nin mask. He gasped out. _"That women…"

* * *

Lee sat straight up gasping for air. He winced from the pain at his sides. _"A dream…"_ He thought. Then he was aware of his surroundings. He was in a cave, an inhabited one at that. There were clothes, weapons, scrolls and other stuff inside the cave. He was lying on a straw mat and was covered in a blanket made of rabbit fur. He then finally realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes. Well the top part of it anyway. Someone cut the top part of his jumpsuit just so they could bandage him up. _"Where am I? How did I get here?" _He wondered. Then he remembered the four people that were slaughtered by the mysterious woman. His comrades that lay unconscious or dead. He cringed at the thought as he saw no sign of them. _"Where are they?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see who it was.

A young woman was coming his way. She appeared to be the same age as him. Her chocolate locks was up and bound by a piece of cloth. Her garb were of a cream colored shirt, back drawstring pants and simple sandals. She was short but slim, well toned, and filled out. Her skin was tanned but smooth. But what was most remarkable of her appearance was her eyes. Her eyes were green like freshly sprung new grass. They were deep with wisdom but they held no emotion. If there was any if searched hard enough then there was the hint of deep hatred.

She was holding a teapot and mug full of tea. "Well you're awake looks like you'll be okay since you made it through the night." She said in a dead dull voice. She placed the teapot down and gave him the mug while she checked his forehead. "Well your fever's down. Drink that it's a medicinal tea."

Lee didn't move he was hesitant and wary. "It's not poisonous." She said. He took a sip to be sure. _"Mmm mint."_ He thought but his attention was averted back to the young woman.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my comrades?" He asked. He wanted to ask more questions but was cut off by the young woman. "One question at a time and I have my own I want answers to." She replied in a dull tone still.

"I am Kaida. But it seems that humans know me as 'The mysterious being of Moriko forest.'"

Lee just stared at her. _"She couldn't be. Someone that young?"_ He thought. She must have read his mind somehow because she went over to where her clothes were and pulled out a hunter's nin mask. It was the same mask of the mysterious being. "You are in the heart of the ancient forest. And as for your comrades, I left them where they lay. They should live…unless something ate them." She explained.

Lee was shocked that it was only him here while his team mates and teacher were still out there. "So then why did you take me? And left my comrades to die?" He asked getting upset.

"I did not leave them to die they were knocked unconscious by those pitiful excuses of a ninja and _that imposter_." When she said 'that imposter' she said it with venom. "Besides they didn't receive serious injuries. You did."

"But why did you take me?"

"I'm only healing you for answers human. Not out of kindness."

Lee shut up after that. He wasn't sure if he'll live after she got what she needed from him. He needed to stay alive as long as he could until he made a full recovery or his comrades came. And he might as well do some interrogating of his own while he was at it. He looked right back at her while she bore into his eyes with her own stare. "So why were you trying to capture that imposter who called himself Ryuji? I know that you were going try to take him into custody but why?"

"I do not have to answer you." Lee stated simply. Kaida still continued to stare back at him. One of hereyebrows twitched. _"Gonna be stubborn huh? I have all the time in the world. I don't need to worry. I'll get what I need eventually."_

"But I'm curious, why were they after you?"

Kaida was taken aback little bit by surprise. _"So he was conscious during my talk with that imposter. Guess he's gonna do some interrogating of his own. I have nothing to hide. Besides he'll die when I'm done with him."_ She breathed. "Probably because I kept killing all of their ninja for entering my home. Other than that I do not know. I have no desire for power from this Orochimaru."

"So then why did you kill our target?"

Kaida's expression turned from emotionless to deep venom hatred. If an expression like could literally kill a person then that look would've done it. Kaida clenched her fists so hard that they began to bleed. Lee was a little surprised by this sudden change of emotion. _"Why is she getting so worked up for?"_ He wondered. Kaida finally spoke. "Because he was an insult to the real Ryuji. I could not let him live for doing that." She said with an anger strained voice. Lee wasn't very convinced but was also confused. _"That was him wasn't it? And if he wasn't then how does she know?"_

"But how do you know that wasn't him?"

Kaida glared at him clenching her fists even tighter that they bled more until little droplets of blood hit the ground. "Because the real Ryuji is right over there." She answered finally pointing her now bloody hand at the far back end of the cave.

End of chapter four.

* * *

Hehehe….sometimes I just love driving people nuts with a cliff hanger. Sorry for this one being shorter but it couldn't be helped.

I loved to thank KamayaNekoi, Neji-the-caged-bird, and Loveme731. My loyal reviewers they also help some with this too. And my best friend Cait who helped me in the very beginning with parts that were driving me nuts like why did Kaida kidnap Lee. And my sweetheart Jason who supports me when I feel crappy and lack of motivation.

Now I hope I can now leave you all in the dark from now on of what will happen next.

So what will happen now? Is Lee going to meet the real Ryuji? Will team Gai find Lee? Was there a connection between Kaida and Ryuji? Find out in chappy five! The more reviews, the faster I update!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Blahtext

"blah" talking

"_blah"_thinking

AN: Wow I'm sorry for procrastinating on this people. But I've been trying to find stuff to make this a long chappy.

**Chap. 5**

Team Gai were once again hunting for Lee. They still were unable to find any life signs of anyone. But Gai still strongly believed that Lee was still alive. He wasn't sure how but something told him that Lee was still kicking and breathing. Neji and Tenten weren't so sure but there were a lot of times when Gai was right when he went by his gut instincts. They just hoped that this time that his instincts were right.

* * *

"An urn?" Lee stared at a small gray terra jar that stood in a tiny little shrine in the back of the cave. Incense burned in front of it giving off a lavender scent.

But what was giving his full attention too was a photo of a man who was in his very late twenties. He had short ebony hair that fluttered halfway down his neck. His eyes were emotionless like Kaida's. But it was very obvious that the man in the photo was Ryuji himself because he remembered seeing an older photo of the same person before he and his comrades started the mission.

"Yes. The real Ryuji has been dead for five years." Kaida explained. "He died from an attack of stone ninja that entered the ancient grounds. But he died to save his student. The student killed off the ninja for killing her teacher."

Lee tore his gaze from the miniature shrine and stared at Kaida. "Student?" He repeated. This was becoming too much. _"He was already dead. So Kaida knew the entire time that one person was an imposter. But how does she know about Ryuji? Wait…he died to save his student. The student was a she. Does this mean…that Kaida?"_

"Kaida was the student you?"

She only nodded. "Wow. Well I'd be pissed off too if someone was impersonating my sensei."

"So now you know why I couldn't let that imposter live."

"Hai."

"Good. So why were you trying get that imposter."

Lee was about to answer but then he suddenly remembered that he was a prisoner and he was only being healed for answers. "I'm still not going to answer that." He answered.

Kaida's eyebrow slightly twitched. _"Damn."_ She thought. She let out a loud sigh. "I want you to stay in bed until that fever is gone completely. As for me, I'm gonna go train someplace close by to the cave. As long as you're here I'm not letting you outta my sight."

"Not even to relieve myself? A man does need his privacy."

Kaida paused for a second, she too was thinking of that. She knew that if she let him out of her sight to do that then he might escape. "Do you need to go?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. But if you try to escape I'll catch you and drag you back here injured or not."

"Arigato." He said. He tried to get up but it was painful and the bottom part of his jumpsuit was falling off. Kaida silently guffawed at the sight. _"Pitiful human."_

She went over and offered her hand. Lee paused while staring at her. _"For a captor she's a lot…different."_ He thought.

"I don't bite." She said without a smile. Lee took the offer and was pulled up to stand. He quickly grabbed the bottom part of his cut up body suit to keep it from falling down to hi ankles. "I have clothes provided for you." She said as she went to go bring the clothes for him to replace his non wearable bodysuit.

She gave him a short men's kimono and a pair of drawstring pants. "If you run away I'll catch you and drag you back." She called as he went to an out of way area to change.

"_Don't worry about that."_ He thought, _"I can sense that they're still alive and they're looking for me. They'll find me. But as for you whether you'll try to kill us for leaving, you'll be smited." _

He returned in his new clothes. Kaida didn't show it but she was surprised that he returned. She was sure that he would try to flee. "Why didn't you try to run away?" She asked giving him a hard stare. Lee was taken aback at first but then flashed a shiny smile and gave her his 'good guy' pose. "Because I know they're still alive and that Gai-Sensei will not give up on his youthful! He will use the 'Power of Youth' to track me down!" He smiled with a ping.

She just stared at him. Once again he mentioned this person and this time he was conscious. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. "Who the hell is Gai? You mentioned him multiple times in your unconsciousness and your notebook." She asked showing a sliver of curiosity.

At the word notebook he scrambled back to the cave and began shuffling around through his stuff. "Oh my god where is it! Where's my precious notebook!" He cried out. Kaida just stared at him. _"What a weirdo."_

"It's not here. It's still back where your comrades were." She answered. Lee stopped scrambling through his stuff and stared at her. "Why? And how do you know that?"

"Because I left it there."

"But that notebook was sacred!" He whined.

"Geez get over it. Now who is Gai?"

Lee's emotions switched from teary eyes to fiery eyes. "Gai-Sensei is the one who helped me become a great ninja that I am today. He is also a great role model of youth. I want to be just like him and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be where I am today. He is truly amazing." He began to get teary eyed again.

Kaida thought back to when she saw them all unconscious before she took Lee. She remembered seeing a man who looked incredibly identical to Lee. "Would that also include looks and clothes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow at him. Lee twitched, angered that she was making fun of Gai. "Don't make fun of Gai-Sensei!" He growled.

"Calm down little turtle. Now that I know you won't ditch go back and rest yourself up."

Lee shook his head and gave her the 'good guy' pose again. "That won't be necessary. I'm going to train."

"Nuh-uh, you need your rest. Those wounds will reopen if you do any training today."

"But I must get stronger. I am a genius of hard work! And one day I will pass all bloodline limit geniuses with my hard work!" He protested. Kaida looked at him not like all the hard stares she threw at him. She studied him.

Despite his thick eyebrows and shiny bibbed haircut he had a fined chiseled body from all the training he's done over the years. The way he carried himself, he showed self-confidence and determination. His eyes also showed determination, hardship, and kindness. His hands had many scars from all of his training. She looks at them for awhile. His hands reminded her of her sensei's hands. _"Sensei…"_ She mumbled in her mind.

She finally shook the thoughts away and focused on her prisoner. "If you rest now. I'll let you do some light training tomorrow. Besides those wounds need to heal."

"But I _need_ to move around. I get bored if I stay in one spot." He whined. She shook her head at him. "How bout later when you wake up from a nap or something we'll take a walk? I bet you have about a million questions on your mind at the moment." She answered never once showing a smile ever since he got here.

Lee Quietly studied her. _"She's a lot like Gaara in a way." _He thought. _"Could she possibly be a Jinchūriki? If so then why does she live out here and how long has she been here?"_

His train of thought was interrupted by fake coughing. "Now go rest, lay down or something. I'm gonna be around someplace." Kaida answered, grabbing a scroll and kicking off her normal sandals to put on her training sandals.

"Where are you going?" He inquired.

"Like I said before I'm gonna train close by to the cave."

"Can I train with you? Please? I need to keep up my strength to beat all future geniuses like my rival!" He was hoping to get out of resting himself up because he also needed to get stronger.

"No, ask me again human and I'll put you to sleep."

Lee shut up again feeling defeated. He was going to lie down until he heard a loud grumbling noise. It was his stomach screaming at him. Kaida sighed and shook her head. "There's fruit over there. I'll be back with some fish."

She put her simple sandals back on again and grabbed a fishnet. Lee just nodded, embarrassed about his stomach being so loud.

* * *

The sound of thousands of birds chirping was deafening to the ears. To Kaida it gave her comfort. Knowing that no one was near and the mystery of the forest did its work.

STORY!

There was a story behind the forest and why it was called Moriko. One that too few had the knowledge of. Centuries ago a sprite who took the form of a very young human girl lived in the forest and her name was Moriko. She protected the ancient grounds from the outside world. People who trekked through the forest for hunting purposes could find no game. Others who came to look for the sprite were sent in circles until they gave up.

On the day her physical body faded, her spirit scattered throughout the forest giving the grounds and living organisms its own brand of protection. Through out the years it became a legend, to a myth, then to the point it nearly became forgotten.

END OF STORY!

Kaida finally reached a creek which leaked form a large lake and from that a natural spring from a mountain side. She began to quickly work. She stretched the net across the creek. She pinned a part of the net down at the bottom of the creek with kunai. Then she pinned the rest of the net down with kunai that the net was stretched to all ends but not tight like trampoline tight. The object was that if any fish upstream were spooked, they'd have to go downstream and they swim right into the net.

Once that was done she traveled about thirty to forty feet upstream. When she was satisfied with the distance between her and the net, she moved stealthily towards the creek again.

FLASHBACK

Kaida was nine and was still short. Her chocolate tresses were now past her shoulder blades. Her emerald orbs shone a sliver spark of life in them. Her garb was now of colors to blend in the forest.

Today she didn't have to stay at the net and wait for the fish to swim into the net. This time she got to go with her sensei to watch him how to catch the fish. She followed Ryuji-Sensei closely behind but in stealth like a predator hunts it prey. She learned from him that creek fish were much smarter than fish from a lake or a river. Because somehow if a slight noise that is not normal to them or if seen they get spooked and swim far upstream or downstream.

Ryuji-Sensei put up his hand up in signal for her to cease. He turned to her and whispered "Now I want you to watch and learn this jutsu that can also be used not just for this but in battle as well."

"Hai Ryuji-Sensei." She whispered. Ryuji did a set of hand seals and aimed his palms toward the creek. Then he called out. "Raizou ikazuchi wo utte!"

Lightning shot forth from his palms to the creek creating a chain reaction. The aftermath was a horde of dead or paralyzed fish floating down the river towards the net.

After gathering all the fish in the net to haul back to their home, Ryuji turned to Kaida. "After we preserve the fish I'm going to teach you that technique."

"Hai Ryuji-Sensei." She answered. They both trudged back home with almost equally heavy loads. During the way back home Kaida had a question on her mind. One that has stayed on her mind for years. Finally she gathered up the courage blurted out. "Ryuji-Sensei why did you take me in?"

Her sensei stopped mid-step and looked off in the far distance. He was silent for a long suspending moment. Kaida tried to read his expression but failed. _"Uh-oh did I say something I shouldn't have?" _

Finally her sensei spoke up. "Because you did not show any fear to me when I tried to kill you like the others have." He answered solemly. "Also on that night I became a missing nin and I decided I was going to need a subordinate to carry on my techniques." He finished. A long silence followed after. "That's only three quarters of the truth" She replied quietly. Her statement caught him off guard. "Which part?"

"The part of needing a subordinate."

He smiled. "You've been getting better at interrogating Kaida."

"Arigato sensei. But is there another reason you took me in? It seems you have not told me everything."

Ryuji was silent once again he knew perfectly well why he took her in, but he wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"I'll tell you when you are older Kaida. Now let's get these fish back home and preserved before they reek and attract unwanted attention. Kaida's attention was averted back to the fish and her hunger. "Hai Ryuji-Sensei."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kaida shot out her palms. "Raizou ikazuchi wo utte!" Electricity came forth and electrocuted the entire creek. Dead fish came to the surface and floated downstream. She climbed in the creek to gather the fish into the net.

MEANWHILE...

Team Gai had no progress what so ever one any human life. Neji decided to activate his Byakugan. He looked for signs of life until. He gasped and skidded to a screeching halt. Gai and Tenten noticed this instantly and stopped as well. "What is it Neji?" Tenten asked earnestly.

"Did you find something?"

"Is it Lee?"

Neji was silent for a minute and spoke. "I dunno if it's Lee. But it's definitely a person."

"Where?" They chorused.

"Northeast one hundred meters; That way."

* * *

While Kaida was hauling the fish back to camp when she felt the presence of others. _"Shit. It must be them." _She thought. _"I need to throw them off." _

She began to think quickly of what to do until it hit her. _"I got it."_

"Kage bushin no jutsu." She whispered and five Kaidas appeared. The five clones looked to Kaida for orders. "You four become sound ninja and you become my prisoner. What I want you to do is to throw off the humans looking for my prisoner." She explained. "I want you people in an X formation. You two in the front, you two in the back and you in the middle."

"Hai. Henge."

The five clones turned into the sound ninja and Lee. Two sound nin in the front and back and Lee in the middle. "Now go and throw them off." She ordered.

"Hai." And they fled in their X formation.

Kaida pick up her haul, cloaked her chakra presence and went on her merry way.

End of Chapter five.

* * *

Ok I wanted to make it longer and add another flashback and continue with Team Gai finding Kaida's chakra presence. But then I wouldn't know how to end it there so I'm gonna end it here and add the next flashback in the next chappy.

So are you people shocked about Kaida's connection to Ryuji? There were clues pointing to the answer in previous chappies. I'll try and see if I can add a little bit of NejixTenten in the next chappie. If not then definitely in chappy 7.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But Kaida, Ryuji and the ideas are mine.**

Blah text

"blah" talking

"Blah" thoughts

**BLAH **noise

AN: Very, VERY sorry that this took forever but there was an issue with the laptop that I had everything on so now I'm using a different lappy for the present time. Now I actually took the time to respond to some of the reviews I received from the 5th chapter.

Ashen Rose: That's one of the nicest reviews I had received, in which I did read on x-mas eve too and that was a nice present.

nejithecagedbird: Yes this time I did get your name right! HAHA! Yes, the story in the middle was random but I needed to put it in to advance the storyline a little bit later. And I felt like putting that "Went on her merry way" part cuz I wanted to throw people off and put a smile on their face.

loveme731: Yes there will be more NejixTenten. And I guess you could say that Lee and Kaida are kinda bonding...not really...Since Kaida isn't exactly the nicest person in this fic...

KamayaNekoi: Ah yes enthusiastic as always about my chappies. I have to say the same for myself getting enthusiastic about your fine artwork...

Alright now on with the chappie!

* * *

The day was growing warmer as the rays of the sphere of inferno were glaring down on the earth. But as the day was getting hot, so was team Gai getting hot on the trail of the life form they discovered through the eyes of the Byakugan. 

As they were moving northeast, Neji spoke up again. "There are five more."

Gai and Tenten perk their ears to listen. "Where?" The green spandex man asked.

"Three miles, moving east bound. They're moving at high speed." He answered, "They're moving in an X formation. Looks like they're protecting the person in the middle. Like he or she was injured."

Tenten began to critically think. "Do you think it's Lee? Because Lee was injured."

This seemed to brighten Gai's face a little bit. "I dunno, if it is then there must've been a healer amongst them to heal his wounds."

Gai finally broke in revealing a row of sparkly teeth. "Yosh! Then we know what we must do."

Neji and Tenten both nodded knowing Gai has been the worst off since Lee disappeared. He was the prized pupil. They've heard about Gai's promise to Lee about training Lee until he died. They sprinted ahead while devising a strategy to rescue Lee.

* * *

The west side was silent around the X - formation group who moved further in that direction at high speed. Dodging all obstacles and yet staying in formation. Clone number three was the first to notice the chakra presence of others. "They're coming." The clone responded, making everyone go full alert. "Well then lets crank up the speed then shall we?" Clone number four replied. 

But the Lee clone had an idea. "Knock me out." He spoke up. The four sound clones stared at him like he was nuts. "You'll poof out! They're after you and if you disappear then our cover is blown!" The second clone cried. The Lee clone shook his head. "No I mean fake knock me out and one of you carry me so that way when they appear they will think I'm the real Lee."

They all nodded, knowing that he was right. And hopefully that they'll get as far away from Kaida's location so that they cannot retrace their steps. "I'll knock you out." Clone number one volunteered. Lee nodded.

* * *

"The person in the middle is trying to escape." Neji stated. This brought Tenten's and Gai's attention to full. "Unfortunately the others knock the escapee out and are now carrying the individual and their pace has quickened." 

"So they noticed our chakra presence then..." Tenten mused.

"That's gotta be Lee. There's no doubt about. Let's put 'Operation: Triple play' in effect shall we?" Gai smiled.

"Hai."

Gai stopped in his tracks while Neji and Tenten went ahead of him. He bent down to unlatch the weights from his leg warmers. He stood up straight holding one leg weight in each hand. He dropped them to the ground, making the earth tremor. "Were gonna get you back Lee, I promise." He murmured and sped off at the speed of a bullet.

* * *

Kaida was making her way back to her cave and her prisoner when she felt the tremor, making her nearly lose her balance while having a load of fish on her back. _"What the hell was that? Did something happen?" _She thought. She dropped the haul of fish and did a quick hand seal. "Bushin no jutsu." She whispered. Another clone appeared beside her and looked to for orders. "You, go see what is happening but don't get caught. Report to back me to see if they were successful." She ordered. The clone only nodded and did a henge of a bird and flew away.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were moving at the highest speed they can go. Slowly catching up to their target. They felt a tremor as they went realizing what their sensei just did. No sooner did they realize what happened, a green and orange blur went past them. "He's carrying out his part. Let's do ours." Tenten stated. Neji only nodded, concentrating where their target is.

* * *

The clone crew were at high alert, getting ready to split up when they appeared. They felt the tremor also go through the forest. They wondered what that was. But that was their downfall. Their thoughts were distracted too soon and to late. Because a green blur appeared in front of them, catching them way off guard. The green blur flew at the first clone taking him out in a poof. The green blur stopped, revealing a nearly identical twin of Lee but he was older. 

The other clones tried to escape but the third and fourth clone disappeared from being taken out by a young blind man and a female with mouse ears for hair. The final clone that was holding the Lee clone on his back was surrounded.

"Hand Lee over." Gai demand. The clone looked around examining each opponent. The identical Lee twin stood tall. His face was calm but the rage showed in his eyes. The young male who was blind had veins popping out on the sides of his eyes. His face was also calm, his eyes showed anger but not near enough with what the older man held. The clone held it's gaze the longest with the female. Her eyes showed worry for Lee but anger for the clone as well.

"What if I do?" The clone asked not expecting them to offer anything.

"Then we let you go." Neji simply stated. The clone only chuckled. "Then you'll have to catch me first!"

He kneeled down and let go of the Lee clone's legs and did a single hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Then a whole mass of clones appear and scattered in many directions. "See if you can catch me now!"

And they were all gone. "Oh brilliant." Tenten groaned, "Here we go on a wild goose chase."

"That wont be a problem." Neji smiled. Gai agreed. They both did the same hand seal as the clone that they thought was a real sound nin. "Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!"

And a mass of Gais and Nejis appeared everywhere around Tenten. Tenten smiled and also did a single hand seal. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" She called out and only half as many Tentens appeared.

"Yosh! Let the hunt begin!"

All the clones nodded and scattered.

* * *

Kaida made it back to her cave with her haul of fresh stinky fish. This was her home for a long time and she didn't want it any other way. She felt a wave of peace come over her, feeling that almost made her smile. That is until she saw her prisoner laying down staring at the ceiling of the cave. Completely unaware of her presence. _"Damn human, he has his guard down. Completely unaware, a ninja should never have their guard down!"_

She took a deep breath and bellowed. "HUMAN!"

Lee just turned his head and looked at her. "You bellowed?" He asked. Now Kaida was caught off guard but she didn't show it. "So you were on your guard then little turtle. Impressive." She said.

"Arigato but I have a name." Lee called out while getting up. "And it's Lee. Rock Lee."

"Too me your a little turtle." She retorted dropping the load of fish close by the fire pit. "Are you going to help me preserve this fish or are you going to just stand there?"

"Hai."

* * *

The clones were taken by utter surprise that they were nearly distinguished by thrice as many opposing clones. One by one each clone disappeared by one of the two male's many clones or by the kunoichi's clones. The real clone was able to escape from the rest fleeing further west to the other side of Moriko forest. "Do you think were far enough?" The real clone asked the Lee clone. The Lee clone opened it's eyes and looked around. "Yes, we did our job." The other clone replied getting off the sound clone's back. 

"Well I'm outta here. It's not good to linger."

"Right."

And with that the Lee clone punched the other clone to make it disappear.

* * *

"Did we get them all?" Tenten called, taking out the last clone in her section. Neji clones and Gai clones were taking out the sound clones, hoping to find the real one that has Lee hostage. "I think so." Gai called back canceling out his clones. "Neji can you see if we got them all?" 

Neji canceled out his clones as soon he was sure there was none in his area. "I dunno let's see."

He quickly activated his all seeing eyes as they pierced through the black and white vision. He searched all three-sixty degrees until finally he found one lone life force. "There's one west of me twenty meters." he called. As soon as he did so, Gai and Tenten bounded away towards Neji's coordinance. "You think it's gonna be Lee Gai-Sensei?" Tenten asked. Gai's face was tightened with concern. "I hope so Tenten. I really hope so."

Tenten took her time to study her sensei. Her first impression of him was an over enthusiastic adult who talked about youth ALOT. But from then on of getting to know him. He was still very enthusiastic about youth but he was also a very caring person and will go out of his way to help. And the best example to display that was through his most precious student, Lee.

* * *

Lee was helping Kaida finish up preserving the fish. He wasn't sure what Kaida was thinking about when she just returned with the fish. 

FLASHBACK

When Kaida left Lee did eat some fruit that was in a basket. While munching on a pear, he was thinking about his teammates and how there were faring. It's been over a day since he's been separated from them. Then his thoughts veered over to Kaida.

To him, Kaida was a lot like the old Gaara. Except she did not seek out people to kill, she kills whoever comes close to her territory and shows no mercy. She showed some mercy to him though but then again he was being healed for answers that she wants and when she does he's most likely going to die so he kept his mouth shut.

When he finished the pear he threw it into the fire and watched it burn. Suddenly he felt a tremor move through the earth. _"What was that? Did Kaida encounter someone? Did she meet Gai-Sensei and my teammates?"_

He realized that he wont know until Kaida returned with whatever she caught. He went to lay down on the mat of his captor's and let his mind wander back to the battle field when he first saw Kaida.

He remembered her saying that she killed numerous oto-nin but he was surprised that she turned down Orochimaru's offer. He knows that Orochimaru liked pretty boys and took their bodies as his own. So there could have been a different reason.

Then his thoughts then went back to the dream he had. It was one of the most unusual dreams he ever had. Then he suddenly recalled that the girl in the dream had the exact same mask as Kaida. It could be a possibility that she was the same person but it was hard to tell since her hair was up and covered by cloth. He's just going to have to wait and see.

He heard foot steps coming his way. He looked through the corner of his eye to see. And there she was with a net full of fish. Her clothes looked damp from being in a river or lake. But the look on her face was peaceful. She looked like a completely different person than the one he was used to seeing. Her expression seemed softer and more gentle. Her eyes looked more innocent but still held deep wisdom but they looked tired too. Unfortunately the peaceful look of her disappeared and it was back to being emotionless. "HUMAN!" She shouted.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kaida." He started, finishing another preserved fish. She looked up to him with a dull stare. "Yes?"

He swallowed a little bit before he asked. "What was that tremor that passed through here?"

Kaida hesitated a minute to think before she spoke. "I really do not know." She answered. Lee raised an eyebrow at her. A possibility that she was lying. "Are you sure? Or did you encounter more ninja?"

"I still do not know little turtle. And no I didn't encounter and ninja. But there was a possibility that someone else did."

Lee's expression really lit up at that. There was definite possibility that his sensei and fellow teammates were alive. "Do you think it could be Gai-Sensei, Neji and Tenten?" He asked very excitedly, his eyes burning with passion. Kaida just shrugged her shoulders while gathering some sticks. "Possibly. Now how many fish do you want?"

Lee realized how hungry he was and he only had a pear. He didn't want to be rude though to over indulge himself. "Three." He answered as his stomach yelled with protest. Kaida raised an eyebrow at her prisoner. She skewered five fish with sticks that she gathered and stuck them close to the fire. She got up and went to cave to retrieve a handled cooking pot and a basket that was full of rice.

Lee was surprised that she had any luxuries like that at all. The cooking pot he could understand if it was from her sensei but the rice he wasn't sure. "Where did you get the rice?" He asked. Kaida came back with a pot full of rice and water from a large jug. She placed the pot over the fire and lets it cook. "I kill anyone that comes in my territory that also includes merchants who take a short cut through my home. I get spoils from what I kill."

Lee stared at her, just completely shocked. She was full of surprises and he doubts the surprises end there. That is if he's around her long enough to see which he also doubted that as well. "That's terrible." He said.

"It is a cruel world out there little turtle and I only know how to survive it."

It fell silent for a while until Kaida spoke up again. "So who is this Neji and Tenten you mentioned? Companions?"

"They're my teammates." He explained. "Neji is pretty quiet guy but he's really smart and powerful. He's not really enthusiastic about the power of youth though. Tenten is our weapons specialist and her accuracy with throwing weapons is deadly."

She thought for a minute about whom he was talking about. Then she recalled the young man with white eyes and the girl with two hair buns. "Is he blind?"

Lee shook his head. But he was shocked that she's seen them at all. "Have you seen them? Where are they?" He asked desperately. Kaida was trying to calm him down.

"Yes I have seen them but it was when I took you as my prisoner. I observed some of the battle before all of you were defeated by those ninja."

Lee finally deflated himself from excitement. He still wasn't sure when he would see his friends again let alone Konoha. He checked his fish to see if they were done which they were. He plucked his three fish away from the fire and began to tear away at one while Kaida checked the rice.

* * *

"Look! There he is!" Tenten cried out as she saw Lee standing alone in the glade. Gai sprinted way ahead of Tenten to greet Lee with a bear hug and waterfall tears. "LEE!" He cried out as if he hasn't seen him in a million years. Lee on the other hand seemed to be caught by surprise as if this was the first time anyone gave him so much affection. Tenten watched with surprise since this was unlike Lee to not respond. But then again he was separated from them by the sound so he could be just traumatized. 

Neji finally appeared beside Tenten to watch his sensei sobbing like a girl on Gai's shoulder. He was also surprised by Lee's reaction but was more suspicious. He knows that the real Lee would be hugging back and sobbing just as much as Gai. Neji looked at Tenten to see if she was thinking the same thing. Tenten looked back at him and realized what he was thinking and he could be right. This could not be their Lee.

They leaped down in front of Lee and Gai. Lee finally noticed Neji and Tenten giving him suspicious stares. He pulled away from the sobbing Gai to greet his teammates. "How are you two doing?" He asked. Neji and Tenten were silent and still staring at him knowing something was definitely amiss.

Gai looked at his other students then looked back at Lee. Then he noticed that something was not right. "Gai looked back at Neji and Tenten for an answer. They only nodded confirming that they needed to find out. "Lee, do you remember Sansho?" Gai asked. Lee quickly looked up at his sensei. "Who?"

That confirmed it, this was not their Lee. "Where's our Lee?" Gai asked looking very serious. Neji and Tenten moved into fighting stance. The Lee clone only laughed. "I have no desire to fight. My mission is done. I'm just a bushin."

This took Team Gai by surprise. "So if you're a clone then the whole chase was-" Tenten started but was interrupted.

"A diversion." Neji finished. The bushin only nodded. "Who were you protecting then?" Gai asked.

The clone just snickered. "Find the Little Dragon in the forest and you shall have your answers." He answered and canceled himself out with a poof.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

WOW...that took forever. I really had to rack my brain for the fighting strategy. Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story I now have 113 hits XD. 

Now you all know what to do. Leave a review those are always nice.


End file.
